Love Is In the Air
by Ryuucchi
Summary: [TRY TO COMEBACK] "Kata itu, hanya dua kata. Hanya sebuah nama dari seorang namja yang dicintainya, tapi berhasil membuat sang pemilik nama merasa hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Rasa kecewa yang tadi sempat singgah di benaknya seolah terbakar karenanya." - CH2 is UP. HaeHyuk-slight Kyumin. Warn inside Rating kemungkinan naik DLDR - NewAuthor inside
1. Chapter 1

**Sebelum melanjutkan diharapkan membaca warning terlebih dahulu.**

* * *

**©SYEnt present:**

**Love Is In The Air**  
by Cchi & Shii

Rating: **T**

Cast: **Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin, SuJu's, others**

Pairing: **HaeHyuk, slight KyuMin**

Genre: **Romance, Family, Shoujo, Ecchi**

Warning: **AU. BoyxBoy!HaeHyuk. Fem!Sungmin. OOC,Typos,Gaje. KTT*.**

* * *

Malam menjelang kian larut. Semilir angin musim gugur merasuk ke dalam tubuh seolah hawa dinginnya ikut menusuk ke dalam sukma jiwa. Taburan bintang di langit kian melebar dan bertambah. Cahaya bulan menerangi di salah satu sisi gelapnya langit malam.

Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk di balkon dengan memeluk kedua lututnya menghadap ke langit hitam di atasnya. Memandangi bulan purnama yang berdiri di antara ribuan kerlip bintang.

Meski angin berhembus menghantarkan hawa dingin, ia masih belum mau beranjak dari situ. Nyaman dan tenang yang dirasakannya saat ini membuatnya enggan untuk masuk ke dalam, membuatnya betah tetap berada di sana. Wajahnya yang menyiratkan kedamaian, matanya yang menyinarkan rasa kagum dan rindu yang amat, membawa pikirannya menyuruh saraf-saraf dalam tubuhnya untuk tetap duduk di situ. Meski seorang diri, meski hanya berdiam diri, dan meski hanya ia yang mengagumi pemandangan itu saat ini.

Di belakangnya, pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca itu menampakkan kamarnya yang masih gelap. Ya, rencananya tadi ia akan pergi tidur, namun urung ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya ia melihat sinar bulan purnama masuk melalui pintu balkon yang belum ditutupnya. Dan betapa ia langsung merasa kagum saat ia hendak menutup pintu itu ia memandang ke atas langit. Pemandangan yang indah itu membuatnya melupakan tujuan utamanya masuk ke kamar.

Ia masih di sana. Memandang ke atas dengan tenangnya. Sesekali bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis dengan mata yang beredar ke sana-ke mari memandang lautan bintang di atas sana.

Seasyik itu hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Berdiri di belakang pemuda itu dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Tersenyum, pemuda di belakangnya menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskan begitu saja. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam dan mengambil sebuah selimut dari sana.

"Hyukkie-ya~ Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini, hm?" Pemuda tadi berjalan ke arahnya lalu memeluk sambil menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ia bawa tadi.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang. Kaget juga bahwa Donghae ada di belakangnya. "Hae-ya..."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, eoh?" tanya pemuda yang menyelimutinya tadi—Donghae. Ia masih memeluk namja di depannya itu.

"Aah~ aniya. Aku hanya sedang mengagumi betapa indahnya malam ini,"

"Hm... Ini sudah larut dan angin berhembus sedari tadi. Apa kau tidak merasa dingin?"

"Ani,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau nanti sakit, hm?"

"Kan ada kau yang nanti akan merawatku. Hehe..."

"Kau ini..." Donghae mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk. Tersenyum lalu ikut memandang ke atas seperti apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan saat ini.

"Indah, kan, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae menjawab dengan anggukan. Keduanya tersenyum damai.

Begitu selama beberapa menit hingga kemudian Donghae menyudahi matanya memandang langit. Kali ini ditujukan matanya untuk memandang namja di depannya itu.

Ah... betapa indahnya makhluk di depannya saat ini. Dari samping sini, terlihat sekali tulang rahang yang terbentuk membingkai wajah sempurna itu. Dagunya yang lancip, hidungnya yang mancung, kulit wajahnya yang putih halus itu terlihat amat memesona di bawah remang cahaya bulan.

Wajah Donghae maju dan langsung mengecup pipi Eunhyuk sekilas. Sejenak Eunhyuk terpaku, tak berkedip. Menoleh ke arah Donghae, "Hae... ya...?" Hanya senyuman yang didapatinya lalu kembali sebuah ciuman melayang, kali ini ke bibirnya.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya. "Ayo, kembali ke dalam. Angin sudah semakin dingin," katanya sambil menuntun Eunhyuk—yang masih _shock_—untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke dalam.

Direbahkan Eunhyuk yang masih diam entah kenapa itu ke kasurnya. Kemudian ia kembali menuju pintu balkon. Sejenak memandang ke luar dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum menutup dan menguncinya lalu merapatkan gordennya. Setelahnya, dinyalakan lampu tidur di meja samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk dan menyelimuti namja penyuka pisang itu.

"_Good nite_, Hyukkie..." bisiknya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk—yang masih diam dan hanya memandang Donghae abstrak—lalu mematikan lampu tidur itu dan kemudian hilang di balik pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ya..." panggil Eunhyuk lirih setelah kepergian Donghae dari pandangannya.

**=== S Y E ===**

Donghae masuk ke kamarnya. Segera direbahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Menghembuskan napas lewat mulutnya, ia mengacak kesal rambutnya. "Aaarrgh! Kenapa bisa kelepasan, sih?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini diangkatnya tubuhnya—didudukkan, sambil mengusap wajahnya. Mengambil napas panjang lalu dihembuskan begitu saja. Seperti itu selama beberapa kali. Setelah dirasa cukup, kembali direbahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Matanya masih menerawang kejadian tadi, saat ia mencium sekilas bibir Eunhyuk—dan ia bisa mengingat reaksi Eunhyuk yang kaget...mungkin.

"Aisshhh!" serunya lagi. Kembali diacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hah! Sudahlah. Biarkan saja apa yang terjadi besok!" ucapnya kemudian, lalu menyeret selimut yang berada di bawah kakinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga kepala dan tertidur...

* * *

Semua orang telah berkumpul di meja makan, siap untuk menyantap sarapan mereka, tak terkecuali Donghae.

"Ck, aku masih heran, padahal aku adalah kepala keluarga, kenapa anak-anakku marganya harus Lee? Bukan Cho?"* seru suara Appa mengalihkan perhatian semua orang di meja itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sudi, huh!?" jawab Eomma garang, ia duduk di sebelah kanan Appa.

"Bukan begitu Minnie... Hanya saja aku heran," jawab Appa dengan bibir dimonyong-monyongkan melihat sikap Eomma yang langsung garang jika menyangkut nama marga seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat kau makan sarapanmu!" perintah Eomma pada Appa. Appa menghembuskan napasnya kesal lalu menyantap sarapannya. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka lalu ikut menyantap hidangan di depannya.

Selalu saja pertengkaran kecil itu terjadi ketika hendak sarapan seperti ini. Appa bermarga Cho, sedangkan Eomma bermarga Lee. Memang seharusnya anak-anak mereka bermarga Cho, tapi entah mengapa dalam keluarga itu, justru marga Lee-lah yang disandang anak-anak mereka. Alhasil, banyak yang mengira bahwa Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah appa kandung dari Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae. Namun, kenyataan yang tidak diketahui adalah bahwa Cho Kyuhyun merupakan ayah dari Lee Hyukjae dan Cho Siwon. Sedangkan Lee Donghae adalah anak dari Lee Sungmin.

Apa ada yang tanya mengapa bisa seperti itu? Ceritanya sangat panjang jika diceritakan sejak awal. Maka dari itu author akan menceritakan dengan sangat amat singkat dan tidak jelas. Yak, mari kita mulai. Lee Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja yang pernah menikah dengan Lee Kyumin. Dari pernikahannya yang pertama, ia menghasilkan seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Lee Donghae. Kemudian karena Lee Kyumin menderita sakit dan kemudian meninggal, akhirnya Lee Sungmin hidup hanya dengan Donghae yang masih berumur empat tahun. Dua tahun setelah itu ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang mabuk dengan seorang bocah—seumuran Donghae—dibelakangnya mengikuti takut-takut. Dibawanya kedua orang itu—Kyuhyun dan bocah tadi—ke rumahnya. Dan begitulah cinta mereka terjalin. Bocah itu bernama Cho Hyukjae—yang kemudian diganti menjadi Lee Hyukjae. Maka kemudian sejak itu, kedua orang tua tadi menikah dan membangun sebuah rumah tangga yang menghasilkan seorang Cho Siwon setahun setelah pernikahan kedua mereka. —A/N: Benar-benar tak jelas bukan? xD—

Mereka berlima sarapan dalam damai dan tenang. Meski diawal sempat terjadi keributan kecil seperti itu, toh itu tak berpengaruh saat mereka sarapan.

"Ah, apa aku belum mengatakan padamu Kyu?"

"Eh? Mwo?"

"Nanti malam aku reuni dengan teman-teman SMA-ku. Mungkin pulang larut,"

"Belum,"

"Ya sudah. Itu saja,"

"Hee?"

"Sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu,"

Seusai mereka habiskan sarapan mereka, semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Cho Siwon bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah, Cho Kyuhyun bersiap untuk pergi bekerja, Lee Donghae bersiap untuk pergi kuliah, Lee Sungmin membersihkan dapur dilanjutkan mengurus Kyuhyun, dan Lee Hyukjae hanya menatap orang-orang di rumahnya dalam diam. Ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, jadi mungkin ia hanya akan berada di rumah saja.

Setelah kepergian adik dan kakak serta ayahnya, Eunhyuk duduk di depan televisi. Menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa sambil menikmati program acara yang disuguhkan. Sungmin di kamarnya bersiap-siap untuk berangkat arisan.

"Hyukkie, kau jaga rumah, ne. Eomma pergi arisan dan mungkin akan pulang larut karena akan bertemu teman-teman lama Eomma," kata Sungmin sekeluarnya ia dari kamarnya. Melihat anaknya yang sedang menonton televisi.

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya menghadap ibu tirinya itu. "Ne, Eomma. Apa perlu nanti Appa menjemputmu?" jawab dan tanya Eunhyuk pada perempuan manis itu.

Meski Sungmin dibilang sudah berumur karena anak-anaknya sudah mencapai kepala dua—kecuali Siwon yang masih berumur 17, tapi tetap saja keimutan, kemanisan, dan kecantikan dirinya masih sama seperti saat ia muda. Hanya beberapa kerut di bawah matanya, namun itu tersamarkan.

"Hmm.. Entahlah. Nanti Eomma kabarkan," jawabnya. Mengambil tas dan _handphone_-nya, ia berjalan ke luar rumah.

"Jaa Hyukkie, Eomma pergi dulu. Hati-hati di rumah, ne," pamitnya sebelum ia keluar rumah karena mendengar bunyi klakson mobil temannya.

"Ne, hati-hati, Eomma—dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi," jawab Eunhyuk, melambaikan tangan sambil memasang muka jutek. Sungmin tertawa ringan dari sana melihat ekspresi anaknya itu.

Tinggallah Eunhyuk sendiri di rumah itu. Setelah akhirnya bosan menonton acara televisi yang hanya menampilkan gosip-gosip tak bermutu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring di sana kemudian terlelap.

**=== S Y E ===**

"Hyukkie-ya... Kau sangat manis, kau tahu? Apakah aku salah jika aku menyukaimu?"

"Hyukkie-ya... Kalau boleh, aku akan dengan sangat senang hati menciummu. Apa aku boleh?"

"Hyukkie-ya... Wajahmu benar-benar seperti malaikat, kau tahu? Aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu"

"Hyukkie-ya... Benarkah kita saudara tiri? Aku benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu milikku"

"Hyukkie-ya... Hyukkie-ya..."

Lamat-lamat Eunhyuk terbangun mendengar suara seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Diusap-usap matanya supaya ia dapat melihat orang yang membangunkannya itu dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu akhirnya matanya bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Tampaklah sosok Siwon di depannya. Memandangnya kesal.

"Wae?"

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tukang molor. Ck," decak Siwon kesal, berkacak pinggang menghadap hyungnya itu.

"He?"

"Hanya untuk membangunkanmu saja butuh lima belas menit? Ck. Kau benar-benar malas. Untung saja aku sabaran, jadi aku mau membangunkanmu. Kalau saja aku tak sabaran, pasti aku akan membangunkanmu dengan cara memukulmu menggunakan kursi itu," ucapnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri, menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya. Menunjuk kursi lipat kecil yang berada di samping meja belajar Eunhyuk di salah satu sisi kamar.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengindahkan celotehan Siwon itu. Didudukkan badannya, melihat jam dinding kamarnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang.

"Aku lapar, Hyung. Belikan aku sesuatu!" seru Siwon, ikut duduk di samping Eunhyuk dengan masih menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Kau kan lebih bisa masak dari pada aku. Buat sendiri saja,"

"Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam kulkas. Semua bahan sudah habis dibuat tadi pagi. Bukannya Eomma juga sudah mengirimkan pesan padamu untuk membeli bahan makanan? Apa kau tidak membacanya?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Segera saja diraih _handphone_ yang tergeletak di meja samping kasurnya itu. Benar ada pesan di sana. Dua dari Sungmin, satu dari Siwon, dan dua dari Donghae.

Dibacanya pesan dari Sungmin. _'Ah, Eomma lupa mengatakan bahwa bahan makanan sudah habis. Tolong beli di mini market terdekat ya. Untuk hari ini dan besok saja, selebihnya nanti Eomma yang beli. Jaa Hyukkie chagi~ :*'_

Lalu pesan kedua dari Sungmin. _'Aku mengirim pesan pada Siwon untuk memintamu memasakkannya kalau kau tidak keberatan ^3^'_

Yang terakhir dibaca pesan dari Siwon._ 'Hyung, nanti aku saja yang masak. Kau beli saja bahan-bahannya. Masakanku jauh lebih enak dari pada masakanmu :p'_

Siwon mengamati hyungnya itu. "Pasti Hyung tidak membacanya, kan? Hyung asyik molor sih," ujarnya kemudian setelah ia rasa Eunhyuk membaca semua pesannya. Eunhyuk menatapnya lalu memberikan cengirannya pada Siwon. Siwon mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang beli dan masak!" seru Siwon kemudian sambil beranjak dari kamar Eunhyuk lalu pergi ke _mini market_ terdekat.

Sekeluarnya Siwon dari kamarnya, Eunhyuk membuka kembali _handphone_-nya. Membaca dua pesan dari Donghae. Setelahnya ia mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Hae-ya.. Kenapa aku memimpikanmu seolah-olah kau mencintaiku? Hmmph..." gumamnya, memasang ekspresi bingung yang lucu. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya.

Dalam mimpinya tadi, ia bisa sangat jelas mendengar suara Donghae membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk menyanjungnya. Hanya suara, tidak ada wujud dan tidak ada rupa. Tapi, sembilan belas tahun bersama tentu ia bisa mengenali suara siapa dalam mimpinya itu.

**=== S Y E ===**

Donghae merenggangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri setelah akhirnya pelajaran keduanya selesai. 'Huuh... benar-benar menyebalkan,' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Haaahh~! Kenapa dosen itu tidak dipecat saja sih? Atau kapan ia akan pensiun? Benar-benar ngantuk aku diajarnya," seru seorang namja di sampingnya. Ia adalah Kangin, teman dekat sekaligus sahabat sejak kecil yang Donghae punya.

Kangin tahu apa-apa yang terjadi pada Donghae selama ini dan ia benar-benar tak habis pikir ketika mengetahui bahwa Donghae menyukai adik tirinya itu. Well... walau hanya beda beberapa minggu saja tetap dihitung sebagai adik bukan?

Donghae tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yha, memangnya hanya kau yang tak bisa berkutik? Aku juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Untuk mengirim pesan pun sangat susah. Untung saja tadi dia sempat keluar sebentar," kata Donghae menyahuti perkataan temannya itu.

"SMS siapa kau? Monyet itu lagi? Sehari kau tidak sms tidak bisa apa?" tanya Kangin mengambil alih _handphone_ Donghae dan mendapat protes dari sang pemilik HP. Dilihatnya _outbox_ di _handphone_ itu. Dua pesan terkirim ke kontak yang bernama Lee Hyukkie. Kemudian dikembalikan lagi setelah dibaca isinya.

"Heh.. payah kau, Hae. Mengapa tak mau bertindak, sih? Sudah jelas-jelas kau mencintainya dan mungkin ia juga tertarik padamu—kalau kulihat dari balasannya itu tadi," ujar Kangin enteng. Dibereskan buku-bukunya.

"Memang gampang sekali untuk berkata demikian, tapi aku tak bisa. Mengingat kami adalah saudara," jawab Donghae, ikut membereskan barangnya. Setelah mereka berdua selesai membereskan buku-buku mereka, mereka keluar kelas menuju ke kantin hendak makan siang.

"Oh, ayolah, Hae. Kalian hanya saudara tiri. Itu tak akan menjadi sebuah larangan kalian bersama. Lagian, bagaimana kalau ternyata Kunyuk itu juga menyukaimu?" tutur serta tanya Kangin. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang ia kenal saat mereka tengah berjalan. Donghae melihat siapa itu dan ternyata adalah Yesung.

"Benar juga, tapi tetap saja Appa dan Eomma pasti akan sangat kaget," jawab Donghae. Dilihatnya beberapa yeoja yang ia kenal melambai-lambai ke arah mereka.

"YA! DONGHAE-ya! KANGIN-a!" seru seorang dari mereka. Donghae tahu itu adalah Yuri. Kawan mereka di kelas tadi.

"WAE!?" teriak Kangin tak kalah seru—mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Nanti malam kalian harus datang, ne! Kalau tidak datang, kalian besok mati!" seru seorang lagi. Yang satu ini Donghae tidak mengenalnya, karena rasanya ia baru melihat sekali ini.

"LIHAT NANTI SAJA, NE!" teriakan terakhir dari Kangin. Yeoja yang tadi mengancamnya mengacungkan kepalan tangannya dan ditanggapi senyuman lebar dari Kangin, Donghae hanya tersenyum.

Kembali mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kantin.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Kangin. "Orang tuaku," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Ah, benar. Kalau kalian sembunyi, itu tak masalah bukan?"

"Itu namanya berbohong pada orang tuamu,"

"Sekali ini saja, Hae. Biarkan hatimu yang menuntunmu untuk melakukan apa, jangan kau pikirkan dengan kepalamu,"

"Kau gila?"

"Sedikit,"

"Ck. Aneh. Pantas saja tak ada yang mau denganmu. Selain penampilanmu yang mirip preman ternyata otakmu juga tak beres,"

"Kau mulai lagi, Hae..." -.-'

"Haha, baiklah. Aku akui kau memang tampan dan menggairahkan,"

"WHAT?! Aku seme! Aku tak sudi bercinta denganmu!"

"Aku tahu. Hanya ingin menggodamu,"

"Jangan goda aku dengan cara seperti itu. Aku sangat mencintai Leeteuk dan cukup hanya dia seorang yang boleh menjamahku," jawab Kangin. Donghae tertawa keras mendengarnya. Mereka telah sampai di kantin dan kini antri menunggu giliran makan mereka.

"Kau berani?"

"Apa?"

"Mengakui perasaanmu pada Eunhyuk. Kalau kau berani, kuanggap kau melakukan tugas mulia dan kau akan masuk surga, kekeke~"

"Ck. Tantangan macam apa itu? Entahlah. Aku masih bingung,"

"Jangan lama-lama atau nanti Eunhyuk diambil orang lain, Hae," kata Kangin menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Mengambil jatah makannya.

Donghae di belakangnya memikirkan kata-kata itu.

**=== S Y E ===**

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Cchi: Kalian tau? Ryuu itu setelah comeback jadi pelit banget. Ini sebenernya mau dipost sampe 4k kata, tapi Ryuu cuma ngizinin 2k-an. Ya jadilah nanggung begini.. Mianhae**

**Ryuu: Masalahnya, Saya yakin walaupun banyak pun tetap bakal sedikit yang review.**

**Cchi: *bisik-bisik sama Shii* nah tuh kan.. dia emang berubah.**

**Shii: /ikut bisik-bisik/ iya, sepertinya (?) wks.**

**Cchi: Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Shii. Partner kita. Project ff kali ini dia yang buat, aku juga ikut terlibat, tapi tetap aja Ryuu yang megang kendali publishnya *sigh***

**Ryuu: Saya hanya akan diam.**

**Shii: NAH! Daripada suasana tambah nggak ngenakin(?) mending kalian review aja deh. Sian mereka kan ya. Gue sebenarnya rada ngga paham situasinya dulu dan sekarang apa bedanya, wks. Mohon review lah ya, buat ngehargain gue sebagai author baru. Dan SALAM KENAL!**

**Cchi: Kamsahamnida ne udah mau baca.. ^^**

**Cchi&Shii: REVIEW JUSEYO! :)**

**NOTE**:  
KKT = Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelum melanjutkan diharapkan membaca warning terlebih dahulu.**

* * *

**©SYEnt present:**

**Love Is In The Air**  
by Cchi & Shii

Rating: **T-semiM(?)**

Cast: **Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin, SuJu's, others**

Pairing: **HaeHyuk, slight KyuMin**

Genre: **Romance, Family, Shoujo, Ecchi**

Warning: **AU. BoyxBoy!HaeHyuk. Fem!Sungmin. OOC,Typos,Gaje. KTT*.  
**Words: ±3830 because of the reply & A/N

**Thanks is given to them who has been read, favorite, alert, and review this story.  
Read the reply after this chapter end (mean: under the story's note)  
Special to them who login first, thank you soo much! Check inbox.**

* * *

Donghae masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mendapati suasana dalam rumah sepi tak ada orang. Melewati dapur, ia dapat melihat panci kotor bekas membuat mie. Kemudian ia naik ke atas menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Siwon. Dibuka pintu kamar itu untuk menilik apakah adiknya ada di dalam.

"Siwon?" panggilnya sambil membuka pintu itu. Matanya menangkap sesosok remaja yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya dengan sangat pulas. Kemudian ditutup lagi pintu kamar itu. Kakinya hendak beranjak masuk ke kamarnya ketika didengarnya suara erangan kecil dari sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna biru di seberang kamarnya. Segera ia menuju ke asal suara tadi.

"Hyuk?" panggilnya sambil membuka pintu. Dan kemudian... Donghae berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu melihat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya beberapa minggu itu. Alisnya terangkat memandang aneh pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau... sedang apa di situ, Hyuk?" tanyanya ragu.

Eunhyuk? Terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap di atas lantai. Mimik mukanya menyiratkan kesakitan. Pinggang ke bawah berada di lantai kamar mandi dan perut ke atas berada di luar kamar mandi dengan sedikit terangkat. Tangan kanannya memegang pinggang, sedang satu tangannya yang lain menahan badannya.

"Hae-ya—annyeong. Hehe," sapa Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar melihat Donghae menatap aneh padanya.

Donghae berdehem dan mengembalikan raut wajah normalnya. Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati—masih dengan memegangi pinggangnya—bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa senyum lebar menampakkan gigi dan gusi masih menghias wajahnya.

"Kau sedang apa tadi?"

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya terjatuh dari dalam saat akan keluar," jawab Eunhyuk jujur. Diusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit itu. Donghae geleng-geleng sambil berdecak heran.

"Ada-ada saja," katanya lalu akan keluar dari sana. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi Eunhyuk menarik jaket belakang yang Donghae kenakan. Donghae menolehkan wajahnya memandang Eunhyuk.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Bisa ambilkan aku koyo atau salep? Kurasa aku akan sulit naik-turun tangga," jawab Eunhyuk, tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Ne." Donghae mengangguk. Lalu keluar kamar dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan senyum di wajahnya.

Lima menit kemudian Donghae kembali ke kamar Eunhyuk. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Eunhyuk duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Memijat-mijat pergelangan kakinya.

"Wae? Sakit juga?" tanya Donghae yang melihat itu. Ia mendekati Eunhyuk dan memberikan koyo itu padanya.

"Ne. Mungkin keseleo gara-gara tadi," jawabnya, "gomawo." Menerima uluran koyo dari Donghae lalu membuka koyo itu dan ditempelkan di pinggangnya dengan sedikit bantuan Donghae untuk menempelkannya.

"Mau aku pijat, Hyuk?"

"Eh? Memangnya kau bisa memijat, Hae?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Donghae mantap. Dibawanya kaki Eunhyuk ke atas kasur. Eunhyuk mundur, menyandarkan badannya di sandaran kasur. Sedikit menekuk lututnya agar Donghae tak terlalu jauh di sana memijat kakinya.

"A-a-ah.. Appo.. Aish.." ringis Eunhyuk saat Donghae mulai memijat pergelangan kakinya. Donghae tersenyum.

Keheningan terjadi. Mereka sibuk pada pemikiran masing-masing. Eunhyuk memikirkan bagaimana nikmatnya pijatan Donghae saat ini, sedang Donghae masih memikirkan saat ia melihat Eunhyuk jatuh tadi. Satu kata untuk itu adalah konyol. Bisa-bisanya ia terjatuh seperti itu. Donghae tersenyum-senyum mengingatnya. Membuat Eunhyuk terheran. Kali ini giliran dia yang memandang Donghae aneh.

"Kau sudah gila, Hae?" Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Ia menatap polos namja penyuka pisang di depannya.

"Hm? Ani. Hanya memikirkan bagaimana bisa kau tadi seperti itu,"

"Itu tidak lucu, Hae," ucap Eunhyuk. Bibirnya monyong sedikit tanda ia kesal, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia kembali meringis merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

Kembali hening menyapu di antara mereka. Cuaca tak begitu terik dan angin musim gugur berhembus menggerakkan dedaunan sebuah pohon di halaman rumah.

"Hae.. tentang yang semalam..." Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya melihat reaksi Donghae. Memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Ah iya, nanti malam aku ada acara dengan Kangin. Kau bisa pamitkan pada Appa dan Eomma?" Donghae langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, tak berani menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghela napas. Ia tahu kalau Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti ini, tandanya Donghae tak mau membahasnya. Dan itu entah mengapa kali ini membuat Eunhyuk merasa perih di dalam.

Tersentak dengan perasaan yang timbul, Eunhyuk memegang dadanya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian-kejadian dulu saat Donghae selalu berusaha melindunginya.

"Apa sudah enakan?" tanya Donghae. Dipalingkan wajahnya menghadap Eunhyuk dan terheran melihat namja itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil memegangi dadanya. Sedikit panik karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ia mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk dan mengguncang pelan bahu namja itu.

"Hyuk?" panggilnya, khawatir. Tak ada respon, ia kembali mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk. "Hyuk?" kembali ia memanggil namja itu.

Tersadar dari pikiran masa lalunya, Eunhyuk menghadap Donghae. "Eh, wae?" tanyanya langsung sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Ia kaget karena wajah Donghae kini berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae. Kali ini bukan hanya suaranya yang terdengar khawatir, tapi juga raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"..."

"Gwaenchana? Hyukkie, gwaenchana?" Donghae mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya memandangnya diam. Dibalas pandangan Eunhyuk terhadapnya dan barulah ia menyadari bahwa tatapan Eunhyuk kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Ia melihat setitik sinar kepedihan di sana. Donghae tak tahu itu apa.

Hening. Kedua namja itu saling menatap bola mata masing-masing lawan. Donghae bergerak memajukan wajahnya ke depan secara perlahan, sedang Eunhyuk bergerak mundur.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae berbisik. Napas Eunhyuk tercekat sejenak. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah melihat raut wajah manis nan tampan Donghae saat ini. Ia memegangi dadanya, serasa jantungnya hendak meloncat keluar.

"G-gwaenchana..." jawab Eunhyuk terbata-bata. Matanya berkedip-kedip memandang Donghae yang kini tengah memamerkan senyuman mautnya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae mundur ke posisinya semula—masih dengan tersenyum—sambil mengacak rambut Eunhyuk pelan.

"Geuraesseo. Kalau begitu sekarang kau istirahatlah," katanya. Kemudian ia berdiri. Menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Di belakangnya, Eunhyuk menenangkan diri dan jantungnya.

* * *

Malam kembali menjelang dan suasana dalam rumah sederhana nan damai itu kembali ramai. Mereka berkumpul di meja makan untuk menyantap makan malam.

Tak seperti yang biasa terjadi di mana harus ada pertengkaran kecil sebelum mereka makan, kali ini tak ada yang membuat suasana seperti itu. Kyuhyun memang sudah berada di rumah, tapi istrinya, Sungmin, belum kembali dari acaranya. Maka, mereka berempat makan dalam keadaan hening tak seperti biasa.

"Appa, apa tidak lebih baik menjemput Eomma sekarang saja?" tanya Siwon di sela-sela mereka makan.

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk menyahuti pertanyaan namdongsaengnya itu.

"Ani, aku hanya tak suka suasana seperti ini," jawab Siwon jujur dan polos langsung ke sasaran.

"Memangnya suasana sekarang bagaimana? Kurasa biasa saja," kata Eunhyuk. Ia mengambil sepotong lauk yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya menyimak sambil melahap makanan mereka.

"Biasanya kan kalau ada Eomma jadi ramai. Appa bertengkar dulu dengan Eomma, walau pertengkaran tak bermutu," jawabnya—memasukkan sesendok nasi dan lauknya ke dalam mulut.

Kyuhyun sontak tersedak mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa tertahan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu tak bermutu? Itu sangat berarti bagi Appamu ini. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti kalian tak mengangapku sebagai ayah kalian karena marga kalian bukan Cho? Hiks.. hiks.. Siwon kau kejam sekali pada Appamu ini," tutur Kyuhyun. Menampakkan muka memelas yang horor dan lebay. -.-' #author dibanting.

Eunhyuk tambah tertawa keras dan kali ini Donghae juga ikut menyuarakan tawanya. Siwon memandang jijik pada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan ayahnya itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan makan daripada meladeni ayahnya yang jika sudah seperti ini pasti akan tambah menjadi-jadi dan sangat menyebalkan.

Suasana kembali hening saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk telah menghentikan tawa mereka. Kembali pada piring masing-masing.

**=== S Y E ===**

**Donghae's POV**

Bising.

Itu yang kurasakan di sini. Saat ini. Detik ini. Ya, benar. Ini memang cuma sekadar _party_ kecil untuk merayakan keberhasilan kami—kelompok ekskulku di kampus—yang telah menjadi juara pertama pada LOKARMAWA (Lomba Karya Mahasiswa) tingkat nasional dengan hasil karya berupa sebuah tempat sampah yang bisa membedakan jenis-jenis sampah berdasarkan _barcode_ yang tertera di kemasannya.*

Ah, benar. Dua orang perempuan tadi siang itu yang memaksa aku dan Kangin ikut dalam pesta pora ini. Sebenarnya hanya beberapa anak saja yang hadir. Hm... sepuluh, mungkin, sempat kuhitung tadi ada 7 orang yang datang sebelumku dan kemudian beberapa lagi datang setelah aku dan Kangin cukup lama di sini.

Eh? Aku baru sadar Kangin meninggalkanku sendiri sejak lima menit yang lalu. 'Kemana dia saat ini?' batinku. Kutelusuri setiap sudut ruang, mencari sosok badannya yang seperti preman itu. Dan _voila! _Dia ada di sudut dapur dan dia... berciuman?! Dengan gadis yang tadi siang menunjukkan tinjunya pada kami?!

Sedikit mengangkatkan alis, kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat, sebelum sampai sepuluh meter lenganku ditarik seseorang. Yuri.

"Jangan ganggu mereka. Apa kau babo, atau bagaimana, huh?" katanya setengah berbisik, menyeretku kembali ke dalam hiruk pikuk anak-anak yang entah telah menghabiskan berapa botol arak hingga mabuk begitu. Didudukkan tubuhnya di samping Yesung sebelum sedetik kemudian mereka berciuman.

Kupalingkan mataku dan menghela napas. "Hae, apa kabar adik tirimu itu?" tanya Yuri, membuatku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku. Sedikit tak berniat menceritakan Hyukkie kepadanya, karena aku tahu dia pernah menyukainya. "Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja," jawabku. "Apa sudah punya pacar lagi?" tanyanya—menegakkan badan sambil meminum jus yang dibawanya. Yesung mengambil sebotol soda lalu meminumnya. Mengamati tiap perkataan yang akan aku keluarkan, ya, aku bisa melihatnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa? Kau mau mengejarnya lagi?" tanyaku langsung. Ia tertawa sebentar. Kemudian menatap Yesung—yang sedang memainkan rambutnya—lalu berkata, "_Stop it, Sungie. I know you've found another man._" Begitu katanya—atau lebih tepatnya begitu yang kudengar.

"Sedangkan kau menyukainya? Mana mungkin aku akan mengejarnya," jawabnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri dibanding padaku. "Dia manis dan aku menyukai sifatnya yang cuek pada sekelilingnya itu. Mungkin aku akan bahagia jika dia jadi milikku, tapi yah... dia sama sekali tak melihatku. Jadi, aku telah memutuskan untuk menyerah," ceritanya. Sama sekali aku tak ingin tahu. Dan apa maksudnya, aku sendiri kurang paham.

Yesung berdiri dan pergi ke arah dapur, mengambil soda lagi, kurasa.

"Hati-hati saja karena aku tahu dan yakin bahwa seseorang sedang mengincarnya. Lebih baik kau segera menegaskan hubunganmu dengannya," katanya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Perkataanmu sama saja dengan si Raccoon itu," jawabku. Dia hanya terkikik geli.

"Hae, apa Kangin dan Leeteuk memang telah berpacaran?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah," jawabku singkat. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya. "Padahal aku menyukainya," akunya.

"Eh?"

"Aku ngantuk. Kalau kau belum mau pergi tolong bereskan ini, ya," katanya kemudian dan terlelap.

"Yha! Kwon Yuri!" panggilku. Melemparkan botol soda pada tubuhnya tapi ia tak bergeming. 'Secepat itukah?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Dan malam itu tetap bising hingga larut karena mereka—teman-temanku yang telah mabuk tadi—tak henti-hentinya ber-konser-ria, termasuk Kangin yang entah sejak kapan sudah menari-nari tak jelas di depanku.

**=== S Y E ===**

**Author's POV**

Donghae tengah berbaring dalam kamarnya, mencoba untuk tertidur karena lelah yang dirasa, ketika kemudian ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu terdengar diikuti suara seorang namja yang dikenalnya itu adalah suara milik Eunhyuk.

"Hae..? Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya suara di balik pintu kamarnya itu. Ia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu berwarna putih milik kamarnya tersebut—setelah sebelumnya melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 02.30 pagi.

Dibukanya daun pintu dan seorang Lee Hyukjae berdiri di depan sana memakai piyamanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum garing. "Itu… mm.."

"Masuklah," kata Donghae menyela sebelum Eunhyuk mengutarakan apa yang mau dikatakannya. Donghae berjalan di depan dan Eunhyuk mengikutinya. Donghae berdiri di dekat ranjangnya, sedangkan Eunhyuk langsung membaringkan badannya di sana dengan nyamannya. Kemudian Donghae mengikutinya berbaring di sana.

"Belum tidur kau, Hae? Ini sudah dini hari padahal.." kata Eunhyuk. Dimiringkan tubuhnya menghadap namja di samping kanannya itu.

"Kau sendiri? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Bukankah tiap malam aku yang harus memeriksa apakah kau sudah tidur atau belum, eoh?" tanya Donghae. Tersenyum simpul sambil memandang wajah namdongsaengnya tersebut. Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Langit lebih indah saat malam hari. Apalagi kalau semua orang sudah berhenti dari aktivitas-aktivitas mereka. Terasa lebih menenangkan suasana seperti itu. Tidak bising," kata Eunhyuk setelah keheningan singkat yang terjadi. Ditelentangkan lagi badannya. Matanya lurus menatap langit-langit kamar Donghae yang biasa-biasa saja. Pikirnya melayang jauh membayangkan keindahan langit malam yang kemarin dilihatnya.

"Hyuk, aku mau tanya," ujar Donghae, masih memandang pada sosok Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menjawab singkat, "Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang aku cintai?" tanya Donghae kemudian. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja kau bisa," jawabnya, masih memandang langit-langit kamar Donghae. Jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak di udara membentuk gambar-gambar maya.

"Benarkah? Mengapa kau seyakin itu?" tanya Donghae kemudian. Ia mengamati pergerakan jari-jari Eunhyuk di atas sana. Tersenyum karena tingkah lucu itu.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, Hae. Kau itu Lee Donghae yang tampan dan pintar. Bukankah banyak dari teman SMA-mu dulu yang menyukaimu? Bahkan Lee Donghae's Fans Club saat kita kelas dua SMA masih tetap ada sampai sekarang, bukan? Dan aku juga mendengar banyak namja menyukaimu sebagai seorang teman yang ramah dan bisa diandalkan."

"Aku tidak sepopuler itu."

"Itu kan menurutmu, Hae. Menurutku dan menurut Siwon, kau itu sangat populer. Bahkan kau terkenal di sekolah Siwon, meski aku juga terkenal di sana. Haha..." Tertawa, Eunhyuk menyudahi gambaran-gambaran tangannya di udara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang masih setia menatapnya sedari tadi.

Hening lagi. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Kau benar-benar tampan, Hae.." ujar Eunhyuk lirih—bahkan sangat lirih, namun tetap saja Donghae mendengarnya dan ia tersenyum karenanya.

Donghae masih tersenyum. Memandang dalam pada mata Eunhyuk ketika kemudian senyumnya menghilang saat jari telunjuk Eunhyuk, entah mengapa seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya, menelusuri hidung mancung Donghae itu. Bisa dilihatnya pandangan kagum dari sorot mata Eunhyuk saat menelusurinya.

Donghae menghentikan pergerakan telunjuk Eunhyuk yang hendak menyentuh bibirnya itu, sontak Eunhyuk memandang mata Donghae dan barulah ia sadar bahwa tadi ia tak menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Matanya membelalak kaget. "Mian," katanya langsung dan singkat sembari merebut tangannya kembali, namun gagal karena Donghae mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya saat itu juga.

Dengan perlahan, Donghae merubah posisi mereka yang tadinya tiduran miring bersebelahan. Ia membawa Eunhyuk untuk terlentang lalu dibawa tubuhnya menindih tubuh itu. Kemudian dengan senyum evil yang tercipta samar dalam senyum simpulnya, ia mengunci tangan Eunhyuk di atas kepala namja tersebut.

"Hae, a—," pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan oleh namja yang ditindih itu tertahan karena yang di atas mencium bibirnya lembut.

* * *

Mentari pagi memancarkan teriknya. Cahayanya masuk melalui celah-celah ruang kamar yang digunakan dua orang namja untuk beristirahat, memberi terang pada kamar yang gelap malam tadi.

Seorang namja tidur dengan nyamannya dalam dekapan namja yang lain. Menghadap pada satu sisi yang sama, mereka terlihat sangat menikmati posisi masing-masing hingga satu namja yang berada dalam dekapan yang lain terusik karena suara berisik dari luar kamar terdengar. Ia mengkerjap-kerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menyadari di mana posisinya saat ini.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan. Ia hendak membalikkan badannya supaya terlentang ketika kemudian ia sadar bahwa itu bukanlah kamarnya. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa ada sebuah lengan yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan sedikit keraguan di hatinya, Eunhyuk hati-hati membalik tubuhnya menghadap belakang. Di sana Donghae berada.

Dilihatnya wajah pemuda yang memeluknya itu. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya masih teratur dan pelan, berarti dia belum bangun, pikir Eunhyuk. Diamati wajah tampan itu. Aah… benar-benar tampan sekali. Wajah tampan ini pasti keturunan dari wajah cantik Sungmin. Keramahtamahannya pun menurun darinya. Tapi, rambutnya yang bergelombang itu bukankah mirip dengan rambut Kyuhyun? Ya, benar. Ayah kandungnya berambut lurus, begitu pula ibunya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mengamatinya. Dilihat dengan lekat bagian per bagian wajah namja itu. Mulai dari rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan yang bergelombang itu, kulitnya yang mulus dan bersih sekali untuk ukuran laki-laki, matanya yang setajam elang jika mereka terbuka, hidungnya yang mancung dengan indahnya, dan terakhir bibirnya yang berwarna ke-merah muda-an itu.

Sesaat terlintas di pikiran Eunhyuk bagaimana rasa bibir itu, hingga ia tak sadar jika sebenarnya Donghae telah terjaga dan dapat merasakan bahwa ibu jarinya tengah menyentuh bibir Donghae.

Dan saat itu, Donghae membuka matanya, langsung menangkap tangan Eunhyuk. "Kau sedang apa, hm?" tanya Donghae dengan suara lirih nan seksi—karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya mengamati," jawab Eunhyuk asal. Menuruti apa yang terlintas di otaknya saat itu. Ia memundurkan wajahnya. Dan tiba-tiba melihat seorang Donghae tersenyum misterius namun penuh makna.

"Mau menikmati rasanya berciuman dengan seorang namja , hm?" tanya Donghae dengan senyumannya—yang lebih mirip seringai, dan memang sebenarnya adalah seringai.

Eunhyuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Didudukkan tubuhnya kemudian melayangkan sebuah tinjuan kecil di bahu Donghae. "Kau gila,"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kangin yang menulariku," kata Donghae. Ikut menundukkan tubuhnya dengan tetap seringai itu tak kunjung reda.

Hening.

"Mau mencobanya?" Donghae bertanya sekali lagi. Seumur-umur baru sekali ini ia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya tak pernah terlintas di otaknya itu, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana. Dan Eunhyuk sekonyong-konyong membelalakkan matanya.

"Gay."

"Memang."

"HA?!"

Hening lagi.

Antara percaya dan tidak Eunhyuk mengkerjap-kerjapkan matanya. "H-Hae..." Donghae di hadapannya masih menunjukkan senyum penuh makna itu. Eunhyuk bergeser ke belakang sedikit namun Donghae mengejarnya. Tangan Eunhyuk telah bersiap mendorong tubuh Donghae namun gerakannya kalah cepat dari namja yang lebih tua tersebut. Donghae mencekal kedua tangan Eunhyuk, dikuncinya sebatas kepala menggunakan dua tangannya juga.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Kemudian tersenyum manis—bukan seringai lagi—setelah hidung mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Kau yang memulainya, Hyuk. Jangan salahkan aku," bisiknya. Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya tanda tak paham. Ia hendak bertanya maksud perkataan Donghae itu namun urung karena Donghae telah terlebih dahulu menguncinya dengan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut.

"Eng—mmph! H-Hae—mmph!"

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya. Tangannya yang tadi dikunci Donghae, kini lepas dan tergantung di udara begitu saja. Sedang Donghae memejamkan matanya menikmati kelembutan bibir Eunhyuk yang sedang dilumatnya. Satu tangannya digunakan untuk memegang kepala Eunhyuk dari belakang. Menahannya agar tidak menjauh.

Baru setelah Eunhyuk mendorong bahu Donghae agak keras, ia mau melepaskan pagutannya. Napas Eunhyuk tersenggal. Pipinya memerah karena malu, _shock_, dan... terangsang? Donghae tersenyum menampakkan giginya melihat reaksi Eunhyuk itu.

"Lagi, Hyuk," katanya singkat lalu kembali menyambar bibir Eunhyuk cepat. Didorongnya tubuh Eunhyuk agar tiduran secara perlahan sembari meminta pemuda itu untuk memberinya jalan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Entah Donghae yang sedang beruntung atau Eunhyuk yang sudah terlena karena ciuman Donghae, sehingga kini ia pasrah saja lidah Donghae menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Mengajak lidahnya untuk berperang di dalam sana.

Eunhyuk mendesah. Berapa menit itu berlangsung ketika kemudian Eunhyuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka demi mengisi paru-parunya yang membutuhkan oksigen. Donghae kembali melepas bibir Eunhyuk dan kembali tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Eunhyuk—yang sebenarnya hanya berubah lebih merah saja.

Eunhyuk mengatur napasnya. Benar ia merasa panas pada wajahnya—terbukti dari seberapa merah kini warna kulit wajahnya itu. Ia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan bertanya—atau lebih tepatnya heran dan bingung? Donghae menatapnya balik.

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk. Diusap bibirnya yang basah menggunakan punggung tangannya. Menatap Donghae penuh tanya.

"Aku menciummu. Kau tidak tahu?" jawab Donghae polos. Tubuhnya masih menindih tubuh Eunhyuk dan rasanya ia terlihat sangat nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu itu ciuman. Maksudku, kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Eunhyuk. Satu tangannya kini berpindah menyentuh rambut Donghae dan betapa ia merasa takjub dalam hati saat ini merasakan betapa lebut dan bagusnya rambut namja itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau yang memulainya. Kau yang memancingku untuk menciummu," jawab Donghae langsung. Sama sekali tak memikirkan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Hanya menjawab sesuai apa yang terlintas di otaknya saat itu.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian tertawa mendengus. "Jadi, hanya seperti itu…" gumamnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke samping kiri. Meski begitu, Donghae dapat menangkap apa yang ia gumamkan. Itu membuat Donghae panik.

Segera didudukan tubuhnya. "E-eh, maksudku bukan seperti itu. Tadi kau yang memulainya dan aku—" Kalimat Donghae terpotong. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Bukan hanya karena Eunhyuk yang memulainya, tapi memang dia ingin. Bahkan sangat menginginkan namja itu.

Tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae malah menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang mengacuhkannya. Donghae tergelak, ia sadar. Oh, menurutnya saat ini, apakah Eunhyuk tengah menanyakan kepastiannya? Apakah rasa ini tidak hanya miliknya semata? Apakah Eunhyuk juga menyukainya? Apakah, apakah, dan apakah. Terlalu banyak 'apakah' yang berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Mencoba memastikan dirinya untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

Eunhyuk kembali menghadap ke depan dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Donghae tengah menatapnya. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Tak bicara, tak bergerak. Tapi Donghae, dengan tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dalam kedua tangannya.

"Lee Hyukjae," panggilnya lirih, tegas, dan penuh makna.

Kata itu, hanya dua kata. Hanya sebuah nama dari seorang namja yang dicintainya, tapi berhasil membuat sang pemilik nama merasa hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Rasa kecewa yang tadi sempat singgah di benaknya seolah terbakar karenanya.

Dia hanya diam. Memandang Donghae yang juga menatapnya dalam. Menanti dengan cemas apa yang akan dilakukan atau dikatakan dari seorang Donghae.

"Saranghae."

Dan satu kata itu cukup membuat Eunhyuk melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Kaget? Jelas, namun ia juga merasa seolah ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di sekelilingnya. Seketika itu juga, semua perasaan kesal, kecewa, atau apapun itu lebur bersama nafasnya yang tercekat. Yang ada dalam pikirannya kini hanya Donghae, hanya sosok itu dengan pernyataan cintanya barusan. Dunianya kini hanya ada Donghae.

Donghae memandang mantap pada namja di depannya. Entah apa yang barusan merasukinya hingga ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan satu kata sakral yang mati-matian ia buang. Tapi, toh ia berani bertaruh bahwa apapun tadi yang merasukinya, ia benar-benar mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Kata-kata yang bahkan ia tak berani memikirkannya, yang hanya dianggap angin lalu jika Kangin menyebutkannya, yang pernah ia coba untuk membuangnya itu, kini ia telah menyatakannya kepada sosok indah yang selama ini diam-diam ia perhatikan, pada sosok sempurna yang selama ini mondar-mandir dalam pikirannya, pada sosok namja yang selama ini telah mengobrak-abrik hatinya, adik tirinya sendiri, Lee Hyukjae.

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Cchi: Ryuu masuk, Shii masuk, dan beginilah jadinya. Perbedaan bahasa—kata Shii dia dikomen temannya, haha. Maafkan kami, readers.**

**Shii: jan bilang weh, kalo dia baca gue kena sembur(?) entar**

**Cchi: Kekekeke~**

**Shii: Yeoja ==a**

**Cchi: Oiya, kali ini nggak ada sapaan(?) dari Ryuu. Terlalu tidak mau banyak bicara, katanya. Ya udahlah, Cchi juga nggak tau mau ngomong apalagi. REVIEW JUSEYO..**

**Shii: gue masih amatir, nggak mau banyak ngomong. Silakan review pada tempatnya(?)**

.

**NOTE**:  
KKT = Khayalan Tingkat Tinggi  
(*) Tentang tempat sampah yang bisa_ nge-scan barcode_(?) ini saya dapat info ini dari mading sekolah. Lupa namanya apa, tapi ada barcode-barcodenya gitu, Barcode Bin mungkin(?) o.O?

.

**REPLY REVIEW:**

**Cho**: bau weh kakinya /turunin paksa/ review lagi coba. -shii

**bjewELFishy**: siapa cobaaa? wks. -shii

**anchofishy**: waks. cuma buat nyairin suasana aja mah Kyumin itu (?) /dibakar kyumin/ -shii

**Guest**: ne, thanks dukungannya. hwaiting! -shii

**Lee Eun In**: sudah lanjut. review lagi coba. mungkin ada yang nggak srek. -shii

**Idha Lee**: betul! menikah itu tidak mengenak gender atau status, menikah itu berdasar cinta dan uang(?) wks. -shii

**Jiaehaehyuk**: silakan dirasakan alurnya mulai melambat atau malah tambah cepet. wks. -shii

**Elfishy**: silakan dinikmati ya... (?) ada keluh kesah tinggal ngomong aja. -shii

**THAT's ALL FROM US. THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
